


Tentative Alliances

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alliances, Blood, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, F/M, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Pre-Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Secrets, Sharing secrets, Smitten Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Khan feels he can trust her, but he doesn't know why.





	Tentative Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A fic for **Dreamin** for Day 5 of Fictober 2018.

“Take what you need.” He looked at the needle in his arm and watched as Molly pulled the sample of his blood out of his system. Molly. Such a simple name for such a complicated woman. There was apparently more to her than what she appeared to present to the world, and he wondered why she was the way she was. Clearly she was an enigma of some sort when it came to the clods in Starfleet.

But she was kind to him, and from what he could figure so far, she meant him no harm. In fact, she meant to help. That was...unusual. He was not used to help from outsiders, from those not like him and his family. But she seemed sincere and, thus, he revealed his most closely held secret: the secret of what his blood could do.

He had the feeling this would all end in blood and fire, and if she could help, in any small measure, she deserved the chance to survive.

Curious, that he felt a bond with her. He just could not figure out _why_ , and that both annoyed him and intrigued him.

She finished drawing the blood, five vials worth, and then put them in a small padded satchel and nodded to him. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“You have given me no reason not to...so far. In fact, you have fed me with information that I find most useful.”

She nodded again. “I think I’ve convinced Marcus he could use your talents if he treats you with some modicum of respect.”

Khan scoffed. “Him? Being capable of respect? I doubt that.”

“Perhaps your situation will change if you could have some freedom,” she said. 

“Perhaps. Would he be inclined to give it to me?”

“I think I can convince him. I’ll try, at least, But you should be more...amenable. Even if you’re not.”

“Lie to the liar?”

“Exactly.” She tucked the satchel under her arm and then pulled off her latex gloves. Curious. None of the other doctors who examined him used gloves. He had not seen them since...a long time, long before he was frozen. “I don’t know if I’ll be back, but I’ll take care of this. Thank you, Khan.”

She left the room then, and he was left alone with his thoughts...thoughts he was not sure he wanted to be thinking.


End file.
